


Quibbler Exclusive

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: samhain_smut, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Het, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows Reporter Rose Weasley wants an exclusive. He gives her one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quibbler Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Samhain Smut 2013](http://samhain_smut.livejournal.com/). Thank you to [SDKShelly](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com/) and [Tamlane](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

> _Draco Malfoy—shown here with an unnamed brunette dining in Diagon Alley last month—has been making quite a name for himself in social circles since his divorce two years ago. Make sure to read tomorrow's special edition of _the Quibbler_ to find out just who Malfoy chose to be the lucky witch on his arm this Halloween. This reporter will be at the St Mungo's Charity Halloween Ball Saturday night to bring you all the details about Mr Malfoy, newlyweds Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan... _

Draco set aside the paper, not at all interested in seeing whoever else made the society pages this week. As long as he was item number one, all was well.

Another, very interesting thing he'd noticed was that Rose Weasley seemed to rather enjoy writing about him week in and week out. She often mentioned the cut as well as colour of his robes, whether he wore black leather boots or dragonhide, and rarely spent more than a single sentence on whomever he was with. The witch was always a mere sidenote. 

Which, of course, she was to Draco; but in his not at all modest opinion, Miss Weasley was a bit obsessed with him. As far as he was concerned, that could only be a good thing. Continued coverage of his busy social life, and on this occasion, the possibility of something more. 

Draining his wine glass, Draco stood and headed toward his bedroom, his mind already engaged in envisioning just how he'd seduce Rose Weasley.

*******

Cameras flashed as Draco walked into the ballroom, immediately followed by chatter and gasps that rippled out from him in waves.

"Muggle costume?"

"—alone?" he heard from somewhere to his left. Reaching into his suit jacket, he pulled out a pack of fags and put one between his lips. 

"There's no smoking in the ballroom." Draco looked down on a frazzled wizard, who looked barely out of Hogwarts. The youth of the day had no idea how lucky they had it, he thought to himself.

He took the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his thumb and forefinger. "It's an herbal cigarette, part of my costume."

"Of course," the boy said, but Draco had already turned away, his eyes scanning the room. She had to be here somewhere, more likely than not out in the open, but he couldn't seem to spot her.

He took a glass of champagne from a floating tray and took in the absurd costumes the other attendees were wearing. Muggle culture had bled over into the Wizarding world beginning around the time Scorpius was born, and now for every Salazar Slytherin there were three people dressed as Batman. 

Unfortunately "Harry Potter" was as popular as ever. 

"Aren't you the picture of a Muggle gentleman?" a female voice asked, and Draco turned around to find himself facing someone who could only be...

"Marilyn Monroe," he said, taking Rose's gloved hand and pressing a kiss to it. "The pleasure is mine."

"I was surprised to see you arrive alone," she said, then looked around the room. "Is your date arriving late?"

He took his time admiring the excellent cut of her white satin dress and how it accentuated her ample curves. Her naturally curly hair was nearly the colour of his own, which only made him appreciate it all the more. 

"Maybe she's just arrived."

Just then the band began playing a slow song which Draco didn't much care for—Celestina Warbeck was long past her prime—but witches still seemed to find her songs appealing.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Rose took it immediately, and he led her to dance floor. He held her a little closer, a little tighter than necessary but she didn't seem to mind, moulding her body to his. 

She smelled of French perfume, perhaps a gift from her aunt. That thought reminded him that he was, in fact, a member of her extended family, not only as a pureblood wizard but doubly so now that his cousin had married into the Weasley clan. It almost made him forget her mother was Muggle-born. Almost.

Just when he'd begun to believe she had no ulterior motive, Rose broke the comfortable silence.

"Would you care to give _The Quibbler_ an exclusive interview, Mr Malfoy?"

"To what lengths will you go for a story, Miss Weasley?" he said into her ear, then spun her away from him before pulling her back. 

"I'm quite dedicated to my work." A smile curled the corners of her lips and her eyes danced with mischief — a completely foreign look coming from a face that resembled Granger's, but it was most appealing. 

The music stopped and he stepped back and sketched a bow. She curtsied in return then moved closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hands drawing down his thin tie. 

"I'll be waiting on the terrace when you're ready to give that interview," she said suggestively.

Pulling one of his prop cigarettes from his pocket he replied, "I never agreed to your request."

Her fingers lingered at his lapels as she said, "You will."

"What makes you so sure?" 

"Because I know what you like, Draco Malfoy." Her grin was positively feral as she spoke. Then she turned and walked away, her arse waggling more than was strictly necessary, but it certainly suggested she did, in fact, know just what Draco liked. 

Draco found another tray of drinks and this time picked up a gin and tonic. Somehow it suited his costume, he thought, smirking. "Cheers," he said to no one in particular and took a sip before making his way to the terrace.

The night was mild for October, but Draco had no trouble finding Rose as warmth radiated from the charm she'd cast.

"It's rather dangerous for a woman to be out alone on a night like this," he said as he stepped up behind her, purposefully pressing against her. He was only half-hard, but he felt his length stiffening when she pushed back, rubbing her arse on his cock.

"My mother taught me to take care of myself," she replied, never stopping the movement of her hips.

"Tonight I'll take good care of you." Draco wrapped his arms around the front of her, reaching for her breasts, and when she tipped her head back to his shoulder, he bent his head and peppered her neck with kisses.

She reached up behind his head and pulled at the nape of his neck, grinding her arse rhythmically against him.

He slid his hands down her sides and then lifted her dress from the back, fingertips running along the edge of her lace knickers. 

"Mmm, very nice." He pushed aside the fabric and slipped two fingers into her, making her gasp. "You're a very naughty girl," he said, nipping at the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck. He imagined how beautiful she'd be tied up in his bed, her smooth pale flesh marked. 

He moved his fingers from inside her to the crease of her arse. She tried to pull away from him but she was caught between him and the railing.

"You have done this before, haven't you, Rose?" Draco said, pressing the tip of his finger to her entrance. "Taken a cock up the arse?" he added crudely.

"No," she whispered, still squirming in his embrace.

Draco's cock throbbed in anticipation. "A virgin, marvelous. I do believe you'll enjoy this." Reaching for his wand, he quickly cast three spells in quick succession. 

The first Vanished her knickers, lovely as they were. The second secured her hands to the railing in front of them. The last was for lubrication, loosening her arse just enough to ease the way, though surely she'd _feel_ everything.

Unzipping his trousers, Draco pulled his cock free and gave himself a stroke as he admired Rose's arse on display for him. 

"If you relax, it won't hurt at all," he said positioning the head of his cock at her hole. He gripped her hip and slowly inched his way inside her. He noticed her legs trembling, and her soft whimpers were like music to his ears.

"All right?" he said once he was fully seated. The heat of her arse was so perfect it was overwhelming, and he could hardly resist pounding into her. Instead he rubbed her lower back, gently waiting for her to adjust.

"I...it's so...I can't...please, move," she said, incoherently babbling, but he took that as a yes and nearly pulled all the way out before thrusting back in again.

"I told you I'd take care of you, Rose," he said, now settling into a rhythm. She gasped each time he thrust, getting louder the faster he moved. 

He idly recalled they were outside while a charity ball was going on inside, but he could cast Obliviate in his sleep if necessary. And half the thrill was the possibility of being caught, was it not?

Draco rolled his hips and lost himself in the pleasure of the cool night air on his face and the tight, blazing heat of Rose's arse.

Getting close, he reached around to find her clit and began to rub, flick, and slightly pinch the swollen nub.

"Oh!" she cried, suddenly, and her arse clenched hard around him as she came. Though she could hardly move, it was Draco who was holding her up now as her knees gave in.

He bit down hard on her shoulder and came, his cock still deep in her arse. 

They stood panting, neither saying a word, until Draco felt his cock slip from her arse. He cleaned them both up with a flick of his wand, though he smoothed down her dress by hand.

"Are you going to let me go?" Rose asked, hands still tied to the railing.

"Did you get the story you wanted?" he asked, taking out a real cigarette and lighting it. 

"You'll have to wait until _the Quibbler_ comes out like everyone else," she replied, head held high. 

Draco laughed and took a drag off the cigarette. 

"Fair enough, Miss Weasley." He tapped the bonds with his wand and they fell away. He watched as she rubbed her wrists and then patted her hair. "Not a single strand out of place."

"Thanks." She stood there as if there was something she wanted to say but couldn't quite make up her mind.

"Is there anything else?" he asked, leaning against the railing himself now, looking toward the doors to the ballroom. If she felt any discomfort, it wasn't noticeable to Draco, so he didn't think that was the issue. 

"Why didn't you bring a date tonight?"

Draco inhaled deeply and blew out a long stream of smoke. "I think you know the answer to that as well as I do."

She turned and walked to the door, not turning around once. 

Draco stood outside until his could see his breath without a cigarette, his thoughts curling around his head like smoke.

*******

> _Draco Malfoy, dressed in high Muggle style for the evening, made his appearance a brief one at this year's Charity Ball. Though he arrived without a witch on his arm, he turned heads as he danced with Marilyn Monroe, whose identity we may never know. Harry Potter and his family were dressed as Robin Hood and...._

Draco closed the paper carefully and set it aside before pouring himself a cup of tea.

He might just clip that story. It was a good one.


End file.
